Kazahaya's Chocolate Adventure
by Tsukishiro-chan
Summary: Rikuo returns to find Kazahaya has hidden all of his chocolate. What is a boy to do?


One of my first attempts at writing these two. Never fear, nothing too assaulting on the eyes/brain. Set not long after the chocolate fiasco. Kazahaya has a short memory. :)

CLAMPCLAMPCLAMP

Kazahaya grinned cheekily to himself as he collected all the chocolate he could find in the small apartment that we shared with Rikuo above the Green Drugstore. He snuck stealthily into the bedroom they shared and rifled through the taller teen's belongings, gleefully seizing any tiny piece of chocolate he discovered and shoving it into the brown paper bag that he had borrowed from downstairs. It was soon bulging with Rikuo's hidden goodies and Kazahaya looked shiftily around for a place to hide them.

On exaggerated tiptoe he crept towards the window, he remembered a small ledge underneath it, outside, from when the cat had escaped. He tucked his loot into the tiny alcove, no doubt crushing some of the bars of tooth blackening goodness as he did so. Shutting the window he rubbed his hands together and settled in for the fun of being mean to Rikuo.

It has been a hard day for Rikuo, it may have been a day off from the shop, he had still been hard at work trying to piece together the mystery surrounding Tsukiko. He was emotional and physically exhausted and really wanted some chocolate to calm his frayed nerves. As he opened the door to the place he shared with Kudo, he didn't pay any attention to a grinning Kazahaya. He went straight to the cupboard to grab a chocolate biscuit, but was rewarded only by a loaf of bread and a jar of coffee. He frowned but let it go and turned to the fridge, where he knew there was definately a half eaten chocolate bar, left over from the other day's stocktake. The light flicked on and he reached for where he knew it would be, but instead picked up an egg. Rikuo's eye twitched as he refrained from crushing the egg in frustration. Behind him, Kazahaya stifled a giggle. Rikuo's intuition kicked in as he turned slowly to face the shorter teen. Kazahaya's giggles came to an abrupt stop as he took in Rikuo's murderous expression.

Rikuo's voice growled slightly as he tried to calmly ask Kudo where the hell his chocolate had gone. Kazahaya couldn't answer. He snorted as he tried to hold back laughter, vaguely aware of the dangerous territory he was entering. Rikuo's eyes flashed as he rushed to his room, headed straight for his secret stash. His movements became panicked as all his usual hiding spots held no chocolate. He froze as raucous laughter burst forth from the kitchen.

Kazahaya yelped as Rikuo grabbed him by the collar and pushed him down against the couch, his face a few threatening inches from the golden haired youth's. Kudo gulped as Himura's hot breath on his face and he finally realised the grave danger he was in. A snarl appeared on the dark teen's face as his fists tightened on Kazahaya's shirt. The breath whooshed out of the smaller boy as he was pressed harder against the couch.

Rikuo's face lost it's snarl as he caught the scent of what he had been looking for. Kazahaya's eyes widened as Rikuo began to smile seductively above him and he wished he hadn't have snacked on some of the goodies he had stolen from his roomate. He opened his mouth to tell Rikuo where he had hidden the chocolate, only to have Rikuo's mouth crash down on his.

Rikuo swung his leg over Kazahaya as he kissed him, pinning him securely on the couch with no chance of escape. He searched Kudo's mouth for a trace of the chocolate that he could smell, his mouth crushing down on his.

Kazahaya tried to resist Rikuo's search, he fists clenching as he went to smack him on the head, but the overwhelming amount of desire flowing from the connection of their mouths was too much for him to overcome. He found himself kissing him back, his hands tangled themselves in Rikuo's hair, pulling him closer. He was surprised at how soft Himura's lips were, even though he used them roughly. His hands found their way to the shirt front of the boy above him and he struggled with the buttons he suddenly needed to undo.

Rikuo's brow creased as he felt a change in Kazahaya's resistance, his mouth softened to accept the kisses he was giving. He felt a rough tug on his head as his slim hands wound their way through his short hair. Kazahaya began to kiss him back, the slight taste of chocolate reaching Rikuo's tongue. He shivered violently as Kazahaya began unbuttoning his shirt, the tickling of his fingers sending shots of pleasure through him. He grinned into the kiss as he realised that this was going to be better than any chocolate bar.

Cool fingers slid down his chest as his shirt became entirely unbuttoned., then they traveled up behind his neck and glided over his shoulders. He growled as the short fingernails of Kazahaya dug into his back. Releasing his hold on Kazahaya's collar and he discarded his undone shirt, then he sat back and stared down at Kazahaya, who seemed to be stunned.

Rikuo removed Kazahaya's leg from underneath of him and leant back, his head hanging over the back of the couch. His breath was pushed out of him as Kazahaya threw himself on top of him. He sat astride the taller teen and looked hungrily down at him ,the intensity of his gaze bringing a predatory grin to Rikuo's face.

Kazahaya bunched his hands in Rikuo's hair as he brought his mouth onto his, he was rewarded by a hungry kiss in return. For a moment Himura let his arms lay at his sides as Kudo kissed him, then he moved them to Kazahaya's waist. His hot hands burned trails up Kazahaya's torso as they slid up under his shirt, the bare skin sending tingles down his arms.

Kazahaya gasped as Rikuo's hands slipped under his shirt and his rough fingers brushed his sensitive skin. He broke free of Himura's lips and arched his back as hot hands explored his torso.

Rikuo watched lustfully as Kudo reacted to his touch, without a second thought he removed the smaller teen's shirt. He moved his mouth to Kudo's neck, kissing and biting alternately. Kazahaya moaned at the touch and clenched his hands harder in Rikuo's hair, bringing a seductive moan to his lips.

They crashed back together, hungry for each other now, not holding back. Kazahaya put his hands on Rikuos' chest and Rikuo lay back on the couch, putting Kudo above him. For a moment he wobbled, looking as if he might tumble to the floor, but Rikuo placed his hands firmly onto Kudo's hips, growling at the sensation of the slim youth pressing onto him.

Kazahaya shivered as Rikuo's large hands held him down, he began to feel vulnerable as Rikuo showed no signs of stopping. His hands rested on Himura's broad chest, he could feel vibrations of his hums of satisfaction. He lay his head on Rikuo's hot skin, littering kisses across the tanned expanse. Rikuo moved his hands from Kudo's waist and run them through the dirty blonde hair before him. His breathing slowed as he realised Kazahaya's hesitation, he stroked his hair and ran his hands over his back in sweeping motions, helping the poor boy to relax.

It was beginning to dawn on Kudo what had just happened. He squeezed shut his eyes and tried to block out every memory of the experience he was receiving from Rikuo, but the close contact of their bare bodies was too much and wave after wave of arousal raced through Kazahaya, sending thrills of adrenaline through him. He was surprised at how much Rikuo had enjoyed it, and not in a sick or mean way, as he had expected. Instead Rikuo was contented, satisfied. As though somthing he had been waiting for had finally arrived. A blush flooded Kazahaya's cheeks as he saw himself through Rikuo's eyes, something he never thought he could be.

Rikuo grumbled a chuckle, sending the sound through Kudo. He took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying hard not to pin the little teen again, knowing it would only freak the little virgin out. He blinked stoically as a moment later Kazahaya sat up and blushed brightly, shouting he was not such a virgin. Rikuo grimaced as the weight which had been distributed across his chest localised on his groin, sending all sorts of now unwanted thoughts through him. Kazahaya blushed again, then through himself off of Himura, finally escaping the contsant chatter of Rikuo's emotion.

Rolling to his side Himura eyed Kudo's defensive position, and felt the tiniest bit guilty. Then he remembered why it had all happened in the first place. Casually running his hand through his hair and picking his shirt up from the floor, he asked Kazahaya where the chocolate had gone. He eyed the other boy lustfully which prompted him to leap from the floor and run to the window, quickly recovering what he had hidden earlier that afternoon. Rikuo was almost disappointed as the paper bag of sugary goods was deposited at his feet and Kudo scampered away. Shrugging he grabbed the bag and tore open a bar, not savouring the sensation as much as he had before, he shot Kudo one more sexy look, then tousled his hair and began undressing on his way to the bathroom.

He ignored the shouts of indignation from Kudo as he dropped his pants halfway across the room, dropping his shirt a little further along. He got to the bathroom door, then, as he opened it, began to remove his boxers. He heard Kudo dive across the room behind him, and was satisfied to know the other boy had watched him walk almost naked across the whole room. He laughed darkly, then shut the door and leant against it. Then face-palmed as he heard Kakei open the door and enquire coyly about the noise and Kazahaya spluttered ridiculously in response. A shiver ran down his spine as Kakei laughed sinisterly, then shut the door.

What the hell had they gotten themselves into this time?

CLAMPCLAMPCLAMP

Well, I enjoyed writing it, I love this pairing; hope you liked reading it. Thankyou for your time~!


End file.
